


Valentine's Day

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: How We Survive is What Makes Us Who We Are [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same universe as How We Survive is What Makes Us Who We Are. Not being able to take Valentine's Day off, Agron still makes an effort to see Nasir and give him a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

"Nasir! You've got a visitor!"

Nasir looked up from editing a few of his photographs. "Who?"

"Your boyfriend," Naevia replied. "Shall I send him in?"

Nasir nodded and closed his laptop. "Please."

Naevia walked out and a few seconds later, the door to the backroom opened again and Agron stepped in, still in uniform. His hands were behind his back, hiding something from him. He walked over and leaned down, kissing Nasir softly. "I got something for you."

"You got me something?"

Agron nodded. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Nasir did as Agron asked and felt something light being placed in his hands. "Open."

Nasir opened his eyes and in his hands was a simple red rose with a silver chain wrapped around it's stem. With his other hand, he picked the chain up and the small red phoenix charm shimmered in the light. Nasir smiled and took it off the rose. "It's beautiful, Aggy." He pushed his hair off his neck and looked up at Agron. "Could you?"

Agron took the charm and walked behind Nasir, putting the necklace on him. Leaning in, he pressed a gentle kiss to Nasir's neck. "Happy Valentine's Day, Nasir."

Nasir smiled and turned his head to get another kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Agron pulled a chair closer to Nasir and sat down. "I conned Lugo into taking the rest of my shift, so we can have dinner together tonight."

Nasir reached out and took Agron's hand in his own. "Do you want me to make reservations?"

Agron nodded. "Yeah, I got to get back to work soon so I don't think that I'll have time."

"I'll make them. Got a certain place in mind?"

Agron shook his head. "You pick."

Nasir looked down at the rose in his other hand and put it behind his ear, earning a laugh from Agron. "You should wear that the rest of the day. You look cute."

Nasir blushed. "I-I didn't get you anything. I meant to but-"

"Don't worry about it," Agron replied, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Nasir's forehead. "I have to get back to work, just text me and let me know the time and place."

Nasir nodded and pulled Agron into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Agron said, kissing him back. "I'll see you after work."

"See you."

Nasir watched Agron walked out and his hand went back to the necklace. He smiled to himself as he thought about how much he loved that man. He opened his laptop back up and started to search for a restaurant that wasn't all reserved up.

_________________________________________________________________

 

After Agron and Nasir had eaten dinner that night, they took a walk through the park, hand in hand. There were several other couples out there as well, enjoying the romantic atmosphere. The trails were lite by heart shaped lights, casting a soft glow over everything.

Nasir itched to take pictures, but he had kept his camera at home so he could focus on being with Agron. They came out of one of the trails and walked over a bench that overlooked part of the ledges. Agron sat down first before pulling Nasir onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Nasir and buried his face in Nasir's neck.

They sat there for several minutes, just enjoying one another's company. Nasir closed his eyes and took one of Agron's hands in his own. "Aggy?"

"Hm?"

"I got a present for you," Nasir said.

"Nasir, you didn't have to."

"I haven't bought it yet, but we should get going soon or else it might be gone."

"But I'm pretty content here," Agron said, pressing a kiss to Nasir's neck.

Nasir smiled. "Please?"

Agron nodded. "Led the way."

Nasir stood up and took Agron's hand, leading him back to the car. He got into the driver's side and he drove them to the local animal shelter. Agron raised an eyebrow when he saw the place. "My present is here?"

"Yup."

They got out and Nasir led Agron inside, waving to Mira. "Mira, is he still here?"

"He?" Agron asked, but was ignored as Mira nodded and grabbed her keys.

She took them to the cages and Nasir walked over to a certain one before motioning for Agron to come over. When he walked over and looked inside the cage, he saw a small German Shepherd puppy. "I had Mira keep an eye out for any Shepherds that came in and here he is." He looked back at Agron. "What do you think?"

Agron smiled and kissed Nasir. "I think he's beautiful."

"So that's a yes on getting the puppy?"

Agron nodded. "That's a yes."

Nasir smiled back. "Happy Valentine's Day, Aggy." He leaned in and gently kissed Agron. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
